narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baggu Aburame
Baggu Aburame is a ninja born in the hidden leaf village to the Aburame clan a clan known for their usage of the chakra sucking bugs put inside of their body at birth. He is one of the villages most skilled ninja from the Aburame clan hoping to become a better person and become stronger. History When Baggu was born he was not very good at controlling his bugs so much in fact that he had accidentally attacked one of his classmates in the ninja academy on the first day of class. After that day Baggu was treated as a outcast because the other kids were too scared to get close to him because they thought his bugs might attack them out of nowhere but over time everyone forgot about it. When he graduated from the academy he joined team dragon and trained really hard to do all the missions they were assigned they had a really success rate because of their great team work it's as if they were made for each other. when Baggu turned 11 he finally became a jonin and had to leave his team to become a teacher to his own team but promised that he would return to take part in the tournament that was going to happen a couple weeks from now. personality Baggu is a quiet and calm individial who keeps to himself but can make friends when he wants too he has a secret funny side to him that he doesn't tell people about because he is ashamed of it because of being part of the Aburmae clan a clan known to be quiet and unfunny. Baggu is a kind but secretive person who doesn't tell people much about himself to others except his team that he is apart of known as team dragon. When Baggu is left out of things like missions or activities that he should of been told about he acts depressed and sulks around but if someone talks to him and cheers him up he will usually get peeped up in a instance. Appearance Baggu wears a fishnet under shirt with a black sleeveless shirt over it, He also wears a black long sized sash around his neck that flows behind him. he also wears black pants with many pockets to hold his weapons and black shoes on his feet and open fingered gloves on both hands. his eye's are a light yellow color and he wears his headband around his waist Abilities While in battle, Baggu is able to take great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgments with pinpoint reasoning. Baggu prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks also being able to easily identify the weakness that his opponent has by analyzing his opponents movements and attack style. Bug Techniques As a member of the Aburame clan, Baggu was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichū, that feed on chakra, usually his own. In return, the insects attack, and do other tasks as he commands. In battle, he relies heavily on boxing an opponent in with his bugs and then consuming their chakra once they cannot escape. Baggu has found a number of other uses for these bugs, and as such has devised a number of jutsu that utilize them for various purposes. The first of these jutsu that was seen is his Insect Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. He can also use Insect Jar Technique to create a protective wall of insects to shield himself. Shino could also use the bugs to spy and gather information. Over years of training Baggu has learned how to shape his bugs into the shape of weapons to use for attacks like spears or senbon but since they are made of his Kikaichu bugs it has the added affect of draining a opponents chakra on contact. Another way he use's his bugs is by putting a female beetle on a person he can use his male bugs to track the opponents position. Taijutsu Unlike most Aburame clan members who tend to use long-range combat because of their bugs Baggu can fight from both long and short range for the use of his poison nano-sized insects. Over years of training with his friend he has learned strong fist and the body flicker technique so he move faster to attack his opponent and be able to transition from long-range bug attacks to close range taijutsu attacks. Learning tajutsu helped Baggu use his insect clones better ten just a decoy being able to move in the enemy without being noticed while his clone fights and distracts him. over time Baggu developed his own style of taijutsu utilizing his bugs and his knowledge to gain the upper hand in almost any situation. Quotes "never underestimate me and my bugs" "I hope you learned your lesson" "My bug jutsu is the best"